With Each Step
by K. Petra
Summary: Clexa Harry Potter AU. One year since Lexa's disappearance, three months since the attacks began... in the midst of a war Octavia finds that Clarke's Patronus has changed to a raccoon.


_She felt the fingers playing with her own even before she had awoken- the heightened awareness of her surroundings constantly prodded at her consciousness ever since her Auror mission had started nearly half a year ago. Recognizing the source of the light caresses, however, Clarke remained immobile, feigning sleep to see what her companion might do next._

 _Or at least, pretending to be asleep had been the intention, until the feeling of a small weight slipping onto one of her fingers caused both of Clarke's eyes to open, delicate eyebrows rising in their surprise as she quickly sat up._

 _"Wha-"_

 _The girl in front of her simply smiled, leaning in to quiet her with a chaste kiss on the lips._

 _"Shh."_

 _Clarke sighed when they broke apart, slightly calmer than before as she eyed the ring resting proudly on her left ring finger; a row of blue and green gems woven together upon white gold._

 _"Lexa. You can't just spring this on me like that. We're in the middle of a mission! And you didn't even bother to ask..."_

 _The brunette smiled as Clarke drifted off, slight pout on her face. Lexa leaned forward once again, kissing the pout away._

 _"But it's a yes, isn't it?" the older girl replied, green eyes gleaming with amusement._

* * *

She placed the supplies into her shoulder bag as she slipped out of the Room of Requirement.

It has been a while since she had last been to Hogwarts, but the corridors remained as familiar and welcoming as when she was a student. Had it been under different circumstances, Clarke would have loved to stay and reminisce. Yet time was not on her side, she knew.

Time had never been on her side even when she started the mission those many months ago. And now, with Lexa not by her side, the urgency that Clarke felt was at the level of desperation.

She thought of the objective. Of the magical world that was at stake. Of the promise she made with the girl with forest green eyes, who-

No.

Her heart clenched, even as it rapidly thrummed in her chest, adrenaline pumping through her veins while she ran. She had to believe that Lexa was fine, wherever she was.

This was not a personal journey. This was a mission to save the world, with the belief that there would be a world worth returning to after she saved it.

Thus Lexa would have to be fine.

 _You must kill the Northern Queen_ , the memory of Lexa's voice reminded her. _It is prophesized that my past reincarnation is destined to help you._

Once in seven centuries, when the sun and the stars governed by Chronos align... at the stroke of midday, the ancient texts speak of a place that will gather enough magical energy for a time travel spell. Enough, to change the course of the world. If their calculations are correct, the location should point to Hogwarts. Specifically, somewhere within the Quidditch fields.

Clarke hastened her pace at the thought, careful nonetheless that no one would notice her presence along the school halls. She had prayed that today was not a game day, but seeing as to how the Hogwarts halls were mostly empty, she doubted that she would be so lucky.

Her only hope now was that her enemy had not yet arrived.

She was about to reach the end of the hallway and into the school grounds when a commotion broke out in the direction of the Quidditch stands. Along with it came a foreboding sensation, as goosebumps rose on her skin.

 _You've got to me kidding me._

She cursed, rushing to the source of the uproar and disregarding any previous reluctance in revealing herself.

 _Dementors. More than two dozen of them._

A couple of Hogwarts Professors had already gathered to fight off the threat, signaling for the Head Girl and Head Boy to lead the rest of the students away from the attackers. There were seemingly too many dementors wrecking chaos, along with the massive number of students to bring out negative emotions from, that the professors struggled to keep everything under control. Still, Clarke knew that she need not worry about the battle between the teachers and the dementors, as the adults should be able to hold their own against the creatures.

What caused her most concern were the dementors that had begun to pursue the students. It was towards this group that Clarke rushed towards, brandishing her wand just as the dementors reached the seventh years, who were protectively trying to usher the younger students behind them while they turned to face the enemy.

 _"Expecto patronum!"_

The spell was cast, but the dementors marched on, unhindered.

The truth was, Clarke did not know what to expect from the spell. Once upon a time, she had used it quite often- if not for her work as an Auror, then simply for the enjoyment in the animal form her patronus took. Summoning happy thoughts from her mind had never been as difficult as it was now, however, and she struggled to remember what happiness felt as she envisioned green eyes and soft brown tresses.

Any time now, the dementors would reach the students. Not only would she be unable to save them, the dementors would probably prevent her from casting the time travel spell as well.

She took in a deep breath and tried to focus once more. A bright glow from the ring on her hand caught her eyes, and she felt a sudden warmth spread from her fingertips to the rest of her body.

 _Clarke, you have to believe I'll always be with you. Death is not the end._

She raised her wand, once more yelling the spell.

 _"Expecto patronum!"_

She watched, holding her breath as a silvery form dashed from the tip of her wand, powerful as ever, chasing all the nearby dementors away. Upon seeing their retreat, she quickly ran towards the center of the Quidditch field, already mentally calculating the position in which a time travel spell would best be cast.

So concentrated was she towards the task at hand, that Clarke did not pay any heed to the growing number of people gathering to observe her as the professors quickly took control of the rest of the battle. Amongst the seventh year crowd, a couple of Griffindor students recognized her as a former housemate. They eyed the blonde witch curiously, unsure of how to proceed, until the Head Girl ushered them from the field.

"Clarke!" The Head Girl called out once the rest of the students were safely headed towards the school.

The mention of her name seemed only to spur Clarke quicker into action as she quickly waved her wand while uttering another spell.

 _"Accio Nimbus!"_

Immediately one of the broomsticks flew to her and Clarke jumped on, wasting no time to fly towards the center goal post at one edge of the field. On the ground below, the Head Girl tried to pursue her.

"Clarke, wait! It's me, Octavia! What happened to you? Where did you disappear to after you graduated? Where's Lexa?"

But Clarke was focused on the task at hand. Paying the other girl no heed, she reached into the bag tied around her shoulders for a talisman with an infinity sign on it and threw it directly towards the goal post ahead. A portal immediately opened up before her.

"Clarke! At least tell me where you are going?"

Without looking back, Clarke offered her friend a soft reply before she disappeared through the portal.

"Godric's Hollow. About a thousand years ago."

At the foot of the middle goal post, Octavia watched as her friend vanished into thin air. Her mind raced with questions and possible answers on Clarke's sudden appearance and disappearance.

The last time she had seen the older girl was a couple of days after Clarke's graduation. The blonde was chattering excitedly about how she was trained to become an auror during her last year and how she was about to leave for her first mission.

Clarke had seemed much younger more carefree then.

There were so many differences that Octavia could pin point, from the quiet mystery that seemed to surround the other girl, to her hasty departure and uncharacteristic lack of any attempt at contacting her friends. She probably wouldn't have even acknowledged the head girl if Octavia hadn't rushed after her.

The more Octavia thought about Clarke and her part in the dementor attack, the more it bothered her, dread settling in the pit of her stomach as all of a sudden, a single thought struck through her mind.

 _Whatever happened that had changed Clarke's patronus to a raccoon?_

Octavia had a strong suspicion to whom it was that the new patronus was connected to. Clarke did not love easily. But when she loved, she did so without holding back. If the Daily Prophet's articles were true and the world's best auror was indeed missing, then there was no guessing what lengths Clarke would go through to get her back.

Question is...what was Clarke planning to do?


End file.
